Harry Potter and the New Ability
by Icarus1475
Summary: This is a story that I had running around in my head for a while. Starts at the end of 3rd year and continues through DH. WARNING: this will not be pretty, there will be no safe spaces, no pc language or ideology, If you do not like it do not read it. H/Harem. AD/MW/RW/GW bashing.


Title: New ability

Summary: This is a story that I had running around in my head for a while. Starts at the end 3rd year and continues through DH. WARNING: this will not be pretty, there will be no safe spaces, no pc language or ideology, If you do not like it do not read it. H/Harem. AD/MW/RW/GW bashing.

Autors Note: I always found it odd that most Authors always have either Hermione, or Harry, or both saying they were too young for sex, NEWS FLASH teenagers have sex, happens everyday and in a co-ed boarding school it would happen often magic or not, that is just life.

There will be mention of, but no actual horcruxes in this story or any I may write in the future, always thought the idea idiotic really, always seemed as if it was just thrown in as an after thought with no real rhyme or reason. I personally am not a religious person, but if the soul is immortal and indestructable as the bible says, then how could you split it into pieces?

I would like to thank Potterlord9999 for the inspiration for some of the ideas in this story, While I will admit some things in his stories are not my cup of tea, I did enjoy reading both of his stories. and look forward to reading anymore that he may write in the future.

This is my first story, I am useing it as a learning experience, I do not mind Criticism, good or bad, but if all you are going to do is rant and rave about minor details then do not bother. I will do my best to take any criticisms that are genuine, even the bad ones if they are genuine and honest, and use them to improve my writing skills.

I have fixed most, if not all, of the mistakes. Most of them were a single letter, a lower case that should be a capital, or a capital, that should be a lower case, a misplaced coma or period. Come on people get the stick out. Before you rag on mine, or other's stories on here or any other site, ask yourselves, can I understand the intent, if the answer is yes, shut up and deal, if it is no, THEN you can rag on them.

Discliamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character in cannon, that honor goes to J.K.R.

with that out of the way on with the story.

{HPNA}

After being released from the hospital wing, Harry and Hermione went to the great hall for lunch, this was one of the final meals they would eat in the great hall till next year. Harry walked with Hermione to their usual spot at the Gryfindor table, and sat down, Harry was fuming because once again he knew he would have to go back to Durzkaban. He had already decided to give Dumbledor one final chance, at the leaving feast to do the right thing, and then he would write the old man off as a lost cause, He had told Dumbledor after both first, and scond year a little of how he was treated by those horrid people, and yet still he was forced back to them.

This year he would ask one more time, only this time it would be in the Great Hall, with a sonorous charm applied so that everyone could hear him. And if that failed, and the old man once again gave his surely your exaggerating speech, he would show the old fool just how much he had left out of his previous tellings, even if he had to strip to his boxers to do it.

After lunch he decided to do something that would pleasently surprise the most precious person in his world. "Hemione, after lunch would you join me in Professor McGonagal's Office?" He looked over to her as he finished speaking and wondered if she had heard him since she did not seem to have noticed.

"Sure Harry, but why? Classes are over, exams are done, and you do not have detention." He smiled and looked into those chocolate pools he so adored and said "I have a surprise for you, I think you will like it, more importantly, I think I should have done this in the first place." Not quite sure what he meant by that Hermione just bit her lower lip in that way that made Harry think some very impure thoughts about his best friend.

After lunch the two friends made their way to PRofessor Mcgonagal's office and knocked on the door. "Enter" The walked into the office and stood before their favorite Professor's desk. "Mister Potter, Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure of your compny?" Harry stepped forward, and pointed to the chair in front of her desk "May I sit Professor, I have something important I wish to discuss with you about my classes." He waited till he was given permission to sit, and looked to Hermione waiting for her to take the seat next to him before he once again spoke, he nervously took her hand for support and smiled at her before turning back to the professor. "I wish to drop Divination, and switch to Ancient Runes, I am sure with Hermione's notes and help from this year I can be caught up by the start of term next year. And to be perfectly honest Ma'am, I am tired of Trelawny predicting my untimely demise every class. each in a more horrific manor than the last. In the most recent class I was to be drawn and quartered by the centaurs in the forbidden forrest. Professor Lupin told me my mom was one of the brightest witches this school had ever seen, and I feel as if I am letting her down, and my dad was no slouch in the academic department himself, despite his proclivaty for pranks." Hermione who had been silent up to now, sat with her eyes wide as a five year old on Christmas morning. She was happy that harry had decided to take his studies more seriously, she only wished he had done so when she had left the class earlier in the year.

"I see, well I do not see why you could not drop Divination, and switch Ancient Runes, is that all or was there something else you wished to speak with me about?" Harry thought for a moment and a smile crossed his face as he squeezed Hermione's hand gently. "Well, I would also like to add Arithmancy, once again with help from Hermione over the summer I am sure I could be cuaght up enough to join the fourth year class next year. That is if she does not mind helping me, of course." Hermione nearly fell out of her chair from surprise before she recovered enough to say." Well of course I will help you catch up, I am very proud of you for taking your studies more seriously Harry, I am sure your parents would be proud as well."

"Very well Mr. Potter, I will make the changes to your schedule, and if you can pass the end of year exams for the class when you return then you may join the fourth years, otherwise you will have to take the third year class. Are you sure you can do this Arithmancy and Runes are not easy courses, and your current grades have been... Shall we say less than stellar." Harry looked at her and frowned he knew this would come up but he looked into her eyes and said firmly and confidently. "Yes Ma'am I am sure. I have a bit of a secret to tell you, and I do not mind if Hermione knows as well. You see, whenever I would do better than my fat, lazy cousin, I would be punished severly. When Ron latched onto me on the train before first year, I thought to keep my first friend I would have to continue to play down my inteligence, I no longer wish to do so, I will no longer let anyone esle dictate who I am, or how well I should do at anything."

McGonagal looked at Harry and her eyebrows tried to climb into her hairline at his mention of punishment for doing better than his cousin. She made a note of it and decided she would have to have a talk with him before the train left in the morning. "Very well, Miss Granger did you have something you wanted to see me for or were you just here for moral support." Hemione remembered she did have something she needed to do, and reached into her robes pulling the Time turner from her neck and returning it to the Professor. That done, Harry and Hermione left Mgonagal's office and headed for the Gryfindor common room. On the way Hermione had told him she would get her notes for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and give them to him once they had returned to the tower.

In the common room Harry sat with Hermione as she went over the notes with him point out some of the more important peices of information, though he was reading it all and absorbing it like a sponge, he seemed to thoroughly enjoy both subjects. Suddenly a voice that had started making Harry cringe spoke from the portrait hole. "Harry mate, why are you studying, school is over, wouldn't you rather play chess?" He simply looked up at Ron and shrugged turning back to the notes in front of him and asking Hermione "So, if I were to reverse this rune, it would mean the opposite so it would drain magic instead of imbuing it?" She looked at him and smiled. "Not quite Harry, think of it as more of a drain pipe, it will either draw off any excess magic, or it will drain any left over power from a rune array, for example, if you were to overcharge a rune array this would bleed off the excess, or if you shut the array down this would drain off any that was still active, like draining a bathtub."

{HPNA}

That night at dinner, everyone was gathered for the leaving feast, even though the train would not leave untill morning, this was the final meal they would have in the school till next year. Harry, had his plan worked out and ready, all he had to do was cast the spell to cause the image of himself and Dumbledor to appear to everyone but those at the staff table, with a modified sonorous charm so everyone could hear what was said as clearly as if they were stood next to those involved. Once he had finished eating, Harry stood and walked to the table muttering the spell as he went, once at the staff table in front of Dumbledor, he finished the spell and muttered the modified sonorous. "Dumbledor, for the last two years I have asked you, begged you even, not to send me back to the Dursley's, I am here to give you one last chance to reconsider and allow me to live somewhere, ANYWHERE else." Harry took a deep breath and looked into Dumbledor's eyes, He felt the probing of his mind and sent the same bland worthless memories he always did when Dumbledor or Snape had tried this before. But this time he turned and looked at McGonagal, "Professor McGonagal, what is the punishment for performing a legilimancy scan on a minor without his or her express permission, and without the permission of said students guardians?" McGonagal blinked in surprise not really sure what was going on but she answered. "It is usually a stay in Azkaban, depending on the severity, and if the student was injured or not. That stay could be anywhere from a few days, to several years, why?" Harry nodded and looked her in the eye with a serious tone. "Because for the past two years two people in this school have repeatedly tried it on me, and probably others, though I have no proof of the latter claim. Professors Snape, and Dumbledor, have both been useing it on me, thankfully, I have been able to keep them from seeing anything but what I want them to see so far." He let that hang in the air for a moment as he just looked into her eyes, so she could judge the truth of his words on her own. He then turned back to Dumbledor. "Well, you have yet to answer my question, will you allow me to live somewhere other than the Dursley's?"

As soon as Dumbledor, opened his mouth to speak Harry knew what was coming. "Harry, this exageration and fantasy you keep trying to push about your family is upsetting, why do you constantly try to leave a place where you are perfectly safe." Dumbledor unaware of the spell that projected the image of himself and Harry clearly to the student body looked back at Harry as if he were a naughty child in need of a spanking. Harry for his part just looked to the floor shook his head and let his robe drop to the floor, pulled his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the floor as well. "Does this look as if I am exagerating you evil old man?" He stood in place for a moment so that everyone at the staff table could see the scars across his chest and the cross branded into the center of his chest. He then turned his back to the staff table and shouted "Does this looks like a fantasy? You left me with the people who did this to me Dumbledor, you did this to me. You never once checked on me to see if I was being treated well, never once even thought that placeing a one year old baby with only a thin blanket in a basket on a doorstep in november was a bad idea, I could have frozen to death on that doorsteep before anyone even knew I was there you foolish senile old bastard." Harry then turned to Snape and stared him down those green eyes normally filled with compassion, or in the case of Snape pity, now bore down on the man with a fury that would make even the devil himself piss himself stated coldly. "And you... I have listened to you go on and on about how I am some pampered prince who gets his ass wiped by sheets of gold, well look at me. does this look pampered to you, you arrogant, petty, childish little man? You never loved my mother, you could not have loved anyone but yourself, you only thought about how good she would make you look."

Harry turned back to Dumbledor, that same look of fury made the old man flinch. "Dumbledor knows best right? Never listenes when he is given advice, even when it is clear that he is utterly wrong because, Dumbledor knows best right? First year, troll in the dungeon, Dumbledor sends us to our dorms, as far as we knew the troll was still in the dungeons, where are the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms Professors? Dumbledor knows best right? Second year, not only does he hire a hack with no idea how to defend against even a puffskien to teach defense, he allows a thousand year old sixty foot long Basilisk to terrorize the school leaving it for me to deal with. Dumbledor knows best right? This year Dementors on school grounds, what if one or more of us had, had our souls sucked out hmmm? Dumbledor knows best right? And once again I was left to deal with the soul sucking blighters because HE REFUSED TO DO SO, his excuse for them being here was the minister put them here HE IS THE BLOODY CHIEF WARLOCK, HE CAN VETO ANYTHING THE MINISTER DOES... Dumbledor knows best right?" Harry now physically exhuasted after his emotional rant and having to show his scars to the world picked up his robe shirt and tie and stormed from the hall. He headed straight to the hospital wing. Barely making it as the adrenaline wears off he collapses just inside the door shouting for Poppy as he lay there exhausted, ashamed and afraid that the one person he had come to care so much for, though he had not told her, would hate him because he was a freak just like Vernon always said he was.

Hermione was shocked, confused, and apoplectic with rage at what Harry had, had to endure, and unsure what to do now. When she snapped out of it enough to think, one single thought was running through her mind, she must find Harry, and she somehow knew where he was, though she did not know how she knew she just did. Running full tilt she headed after the boy who had saved her twice now. she skidded to a halt in front of the hospital wing, and rushed through the doors, there he was lying on his bed, she chuckled a bit at that as even she had come to think of that bed as his. He looked to be asleep, and Poppy confirmed it by saying "I gave him a dreamless sleep potion, he will need it tonight, he is emotionally drained, and I am sure whatever happened tonight, has brought back things he did not wish to deal with." Hermione just nodded having barely heard a word of what Poppy had said as she pulled a chair up next to Harry's bed and took his hand in hers.

{HPNA}

Everyone still in the Great Hall were quiet as the events that had transpired sank in. McGonagal was the first to recover and started tearing strips off Dumbledor. Reminding him that they were the worst sort of muggles and that he should have listened to her. She repeated the phrase Harry had used during his rant, Dumbledor knows best right? "You know Albus, you were once a great man, but Harry is right, you are a senile old fool. You do not listen to councel when it is given. You should not be in any of the positions of power that you now hold, A wise leader listens to those around him, and takes their advise into consideration, he does not make summary decisions, he does not play chess with the lives of those who serve under him, he does not treat people as if they are things to be controled, or manipulated, you are no longer worthy of this school." Both Pamona and Filius agreed with her loudly after the scene that had just played out in front of them. Once they did the castle shook to its very foundations and a gong sounded as the wards left Dumbledor and settled over Mcgonagal as the next most senior member of the staff. She sat back down with a thud as the weight of the wards settled onto her shoulders. She knew what it meant, the Castle had chosen her to be its new Headmistress.

As Albus felt the wards leave him he knew what that meant, He also felt his connection to fawkes vanish as well, causing him to collapse as he lost a large amount of magical power. He was taken to the hospital wing by Snape as noone else would have pissed on him if he was on fire in that particular moment. Fawkes then appeared over the boy whom she, yes fawkes was a female pheonix not a male as Dumbledor kept saying, had come to care for, he already had a familiar, as did his mate, though the girl did not yet know she was his mate. Fawkes sat at the head of the bed and sang a soothing song as she watched over the two teens while they slept.

As morning came, Harry awoke to the view of Fawkes staring at him from her perch above his head. He looked around and smiled as he noticed Hemione sleeping in the chair next to his bed remembering when he had done the same last year many times. He nudged her gently to wake her. Poppy had already had breakfast brought in for them and they ate in silence. Harry forgetting he was still shirtless felt a trembling hand trace the scars across his chest and the cross branded in the center. "Why, why did you never tell me. I would have done everything I could to help you, you kow that." He just looked at her and smiled "I know Hermione, but it was so hard, I did not want to see the look in your eyes, that I see right now, pity. I did not want anyone to see, Dumbledor forced my hand, I could not go back there, I could not survive another summer locked away from the world, no contact with anyone except when Vernon decided to beat me, or Dudley needs a boxing dummy."

Poppy came over and did one final check to make sure Harry was healthy and gave him several potions to take a Nutrient potion to reverse the damage of the malnutrition, she had given him skele-grow last night after having vanished a few bones so they would heal properly, a calming draught, and a pepper-up. He grimaced and chugged all but the nutrient potion down in one gulp barely tasting them. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey, much as I whinge about being here, you always do excelent work." He winked at her with his lopsided grin. "Hermione I am sorry I never told you, I have tried telling people before, and it did no good, they all believed the Dursley's over me. even when they had the proof right in front of their eyes, they still believed Vernon over me."

She leaned over him engulfing him in one of her massive hugs, and kissed his lips as if that sinlge act would remove all the pain and misery he had suffered for all those years he had lived with those horrid people. If she had been able to see herself and Harry at the moment their lips touched she would have seen a golden glow surround them, and hear a loud ringing in the air similar to an old church bell.

When she pulled away Harry was dumb founded and could only look at her and smile, he slowly stood unsure if his legs would hold him after the kiss, but they did and put his shirt and robe back on. Getting ready for his trip back to hell, at least in the short term he knew he would not be there long after his display in the Great Hall. He had Dobby pack his and Hermione's trunks and shrink them so they could be carried in their pockets. He then took her hand and walked out of the hospital wing.

{HPNA}

Once on the train, Harry and Hermione found a compartment and sat holding each other neither willing to let the other go. Cuddled up together looking into each others eyes in silence, untill a certain abnoxious red head barged into the compartment and placed his trunk in the overhead, by this time both Harry and Hermione had moved away from each other slightly, he then turned and sat down. "So, wanna play chess Harry, or Exploding Snap?" Harry did not answer just looked at the red head as if he had grown a second head.

"No Ron, I do not, I think I am going to read through Hermione's Runes book for a while. have to get ready to test into the fourth year class before summer ends." Ron looked as if he had been struck in the face. "Why would you want to do that, I thought we decided to take divination together." To this Harry just frowned. "No Ron, you decided, I just went along with it, but I have come to realize I am not living up to my potential, my mother was the Hermione of her generation, my father was one of the best at Tranfiguration even Professor McGonagal recognizes his skill. It is time I started to apply myself and prove to myself that I am worthy of being their son."

Ron's face started to become red and Harry braced for the enevitable explosion of Ron's anger, and he was not disappointed. Ron turned to Hermione and in his usual petty anger let loose n her "This is your doing isn't it, had to turn him into a bookworm too huh, just could not stand that he spent more time with me tha..." He never finished as a stunner from Harry put the boy down, Harry then levitated Ron's trunk out int the hallway, and put Ron on top of it closing the door to the compartment, and locking it with a locking charm and the physical lock he then silenced the compatment, closed the blind, and cuddled with Hermione once more.

{HPNA}

Albus Dumbledor was not in a very good mood. He used his pensive to see the memory of Harry's outburst in the Great Hall once more, how could the boy have done this to him, the greatest wizard since merlin. He had to fugre out how to get the boy back under his control, this outburst had cost him, he new the diary was important, he knew it had something to do with Riddle (1). He knew that Harry had destroyed it in the Chamber, and that the Basilisk was dead.

If only he could get into the Chamber and harvest the beast he would be able to fund his Order for decades with that money. He had to speak to the boy and get him to see that the money from the Basilisk could be used to fight against Riddle. It would be a boost to his wanning popularity among the populace at large, he knew that by the end of the decade, he most likely would be a footnote to history. The "what have you done for me lately" comments had already started, the laughable reforms he pushed through in the wizengamot were not enough, and really did nothing of importance anyway.

After the boy's outburst he was absolutly sure that the students would be going home and telling their parents about what was said and what had been reveiled to them by the boy. That would erode his influence that much more among the wizengamot, and the public, he needed a way to counter this, but how, even the most cursory search would find that it was, indeed, Albus himself who had placed the boy with his relatives, bringing that much more credence to the boys outburst in the Great Hall. He needed to find a way to turn this in his favor somehow, he just could not see a way to do so yet, but he would.

{HPNA}

Back on the train Harry was sleeping, Hermione was reading a book with his arms around her as if she were his lifeline, not that she minded of course, she felt needed, wanted, and safe in his arms, something that until recently only her parents had provded her. She was proud that he had decided to take both Arithmancy, and Runes with her, and felt his reason for doing so was a good one, though she wished he would have done so for himself and not to prove that he was worthy of his parents, but whatever his reasons, he was still improving himself.

She put her book down and watched over him as he slept, he seemed so relaxed, and so vulnerable. She felt his arms tighten around her as his face suddenly twisted into a look of terror and pain. A bad dream she thought and wondered if she should wake him, or let him be, only a moment later she was saved from making the decision, as he jumped up as if he had been burned his arms releaseing their hold on her as he tried to crawl into the corner of the compartment on the floor. "Shh, you are safe Harry, it was only a dream, noone is going to hurt you, I am here for you." Her voice seemed to soothe him as he careful looked around becoming more aware of where he was.

The rest of the trip to King's Cross was uneventful, the only event of note is Herminoe, kissed Harry for a good five minutes, she should rather say snogged, and very much enjoyed doing so. Once at the station, Harry and Hermione left the compartment surprised to still see Ron, stunned and sitting where he was left on his trunk by Harry, niether bothered to revive him, and left the train their trunks safely in their pockets.

Hermione guided them through the barrier and found her parents waiting in the crowd, smiling she led Harry over to them. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Harry Potter, Harry, these are my parents Doctors Janet, and Adam Granger." Harry looked at her for a moment and smiled, though they had never said anything officially about being boyfriend and girlfriends he was not going to correct her. "Hello, good to meet you both, as Hermione said I am Harry Potter" he held his hand out to shake hands with Janet but she would have none of it and scooped him inot a hug similar to the ones Hermione gave him, while Adam did indeed shake his hand.

Unfortunately for Harry all good things must end as his Uncle came crashing rudely through the crowd grabbing him by the collar and yanking him away from the family "Boy, what do you think you are doing making us wait on you. You get your scrawny, useless ass in the car Freak." at this Vernon lifted his hand and was about to hit Harry when Hermione's dad caught his wrist and stopped him, others in the crowd who had been rudely shoved aside by this man also witnessed the attempt to hit this young man.

Inside Harry was dancing for joy though on the outside he looked terrified, because he truely was. This along with what had been shown at Hogwarts would get him out of that house that much sooner. No way he would be leaving this station with his Uncle after that scene and he was correct, A Bobby was called over and given the details of the event, and Vernon was arrested, The Grangers took Harry home with them and set him up in the guest room, which was bigger than his room at Durzkaban.

At the Granger home Harry settled in next to Hermione, and watched a movie all the way through for the first time ever, He was smilling and holding Hermione close in an almost identicle pose to her parents siiting on the couch. He felt safe, and truely happy for the first time that he could ever remember.

The next morning he woke and had to wait to take a shower, first Janet, then Hermione took theirs and got ready, he and Adam stood outside the bathroom and waited their turn. Adam turned to Harry with a grin and said. "Get used to this, women tend to take longer in the bathroom than we men do, it is a fact of life and a mystery that has yet to be solved." Harry chuckled at that and remained silent, unsure what to say. After his emotional release and revelations in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, he did not feel the need to hide his scars anymore, and Adam did not have to guess where they came from after the display at the station.

During breakfast, a Gringotts owl landed just outside the window and started to peck at the window, Janet let the bird in and went to get some water and a few owl treats that Hermione kept for Hedwig when she stayed over. She tried to retreive the owls burden only to have the owl nip at her in warning. At the same time Harry walked into the kitchen, and the owl hopped to the endge of the table towards him. Harry cocked his head at the owl in confusion before removing its burden and the owl left. "It is from Gringotts, never got mail from them before, I wonder what they want."

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _We at Gringotts wish to congratulate you on your bonding to Miss Hermione Jane Granger, we request your presence as soon as is possible. We have important information to discuss with you regarding your status, and the state of your accounts. Please reply with in a day of recieving this letter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ripshard_

 _keeper of the Potter family._

Confused he reread the letter wondering what it meant by bonding, and what accounts they could be refering to as far as he was aware the vault he was shown to on his eleventh birthday was the only one he had. He would have to show the letter to Hermione as it seemed to concern her as well.

As he was thinking this the vision herself glided gracefully into the room as if she floated instead of walked iinto the room. when she was seated she looked as his confused expression, and then to the letter in his hand. He saw her look and without having to be asked handed the letter over to her for her to read. Thankfully she did not have anything to drink or she may have done the spit take of all spit takes right then. " **BONDED!"**

Harry hearing her shout and cringing he looked at her still a bit dumbfounded himself, he tried several time for for a coherent sentence before finally succeding. "Yeah, that part had me confused as well, though I am unsure what they mean by accounts plural, as far as I know the vault I was shown to on my eleventh birthday is the only one I have. To be honest I do not even know if my parents left a will." Unsure of what it meant that Harry and Hermione were bonded and unsure what they were to find at the bank the Grangers and Harry made arangements to go to Gringotts after lunch.

{HPNA}

At 1 pm the party of four arrived at the bank in Diagon Alley, and went to check in. "Harry Potter and company to see Ripshard, I was sent a letter requesting I be here as soon as possible." The grim looking goblin looked over his desk at the boy in front of him, pulled a dagger from behind the desk, the humans, with the exception of Harry, looked defensive as the goblin held the dagger close to the boy. "Need some blood to prove who you are, just a drop on this parchment should do." Harry held his had out and the goblin cut his finger and let a drop of blood drip onto the parchment in less time than it takes to blink the cut healed as if it were never there, and Harry's Identity was confirmed.

The family plus Harry were then led to the office of the Potter account manager Ripshard. Once in the office they found that like all goblins Ripshard was a gnarled creature with a fierce look in his eye, he held himself with cofidence and pride. He absently waved them to sit and pulled some folders from a drawer in his desk. "Well, Mr. Potter, why was it you did not come see me on your eleventh birthday as you were supposed to, and why have you not replied to my many, many requests for this meeting." The goblin looked angry as he stared at Harry, but Harry did not flinch away or turn his head. He stared back with a confidence he did not truely feel, as he was truely out of his depth.

"Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about the only thing I have ever recieved from this establishment was the letter this morning. as for my eleventh birthday I was brought in by HAgrid and did not know I needed to come see you, I was not even told your office existed, I knew nothing of the wizarding world untill that very day when Hagrid came to get me and took me shopping for my school supplies."

"So, you are telling me that you knew nothing about any of this? Nothing about your family at all?" The goblin seemed skeptical, but at least he seemed to be listening that was a plus in Harry's opinion. "That is correct sir, I have not recieved any letters, reports, or anything from the wizarding world, except for letters from Hermione and my freind Ron. Untill today that is, I do not know why I have not, I would think that I would at least recieve statement about the state of my account if nothing else, but I have not."

The goblin stared at the boy and could tell by the way he spoke, and the look in his eyes that he was being honest aboutwhat he said and this made the goblin even more upset, on redirected the anger to those who should have brought the boy here, or at the very least told him about all of this. "I am sorry Mr. Potter it would seem that someone is trying to keep you uninformed about your family and it's importance in the wizarding world. You see, your Family is one of the wealthiest and oldest families in our world. The only two families that come close are the Blacks, and the Longbottoms. I will be requesting an investigation as to why you have not recieved any of our mail untill today. Though by the company with you today I can assume you recieved today's letter because you were not at your previous residence at the time you recieved it."

"That is correct,due to certain circumstances, I am currently staying with the Grangers at thier home in Crawley. I believe I will be staying there for the forseeable future unless other arrangements can be made."

The goblin nodded and looked over the parchment he had before him before continuing. "It seems you are to inherit your title on your birthday, you will also inherit the potter estate, We can do an inheritence test now to see if there are any other titles you will inherit, and an abilities test to see if you have any hidden abilities you do not know about. Given that both your parents were animagi there is a good chance that you are as well."

Harry blinked in surprised his mouth moving, but no sound coming for a moment before he collected himself. "I knew my dad was an animagus his form was a stag, do you know what my mother's form was?" The goblin then rifles through some files on his desk and looked them over with a nod he then said "She was a golden eagle, she had a distinc red crest and the same green eyes you have. Would you like to take the abilities and inheritance test today?" Harry just noded as he took in the information, and the goblin prepared the tests by bringing a dagger similar to the one the teller had used to verify his identity, and two pieces of parchment.

He passed one of the pieces of parchment across the desk and said "This is the inheritence test simply cut your right forefinger and let seven drops of blood drip onto the page. Once that is done the cut will heal itself." Harry did as he was told letting the seven drops drop onto the page before him, the results made his jaw hit the floor.

 **Inheritence Test Harry James Potter**

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lilly Marie Potter

Lord Potter by birth (father)

Lord Gryfindor by birth (Father)

Lord Perverel by birth (Father)

Lord Evens by birth (Mother minor house)

Lord Slytherin by conquest and by birth (through the perverel line)

"Well, it seems that there was at least some truth to that whole heir of Slytherin stuff in second year." He then looked to the goblin and waited for the next test. The goblin passed the second parchment across the desk "This one you will need to cut the forefinger of your left hand and let three drops of blood drip onto the page." Once again Harry did as the goblin had told him, letting the required drops of blood hit the page. and watched holding his breath.

 **Abilities Test Harry James Potter**

Parselmouth (father through the Peverel line)

Animagus (both parents)

Unknown ability can bring magical portraits and statues to life permanently through touch.*

Magical Core bound by 90% (Done by Albus Dumbledor)

Natural Occlumens (blocked by Albus Dumbledor)

*Has never been seen in another Magical. May be the result of an abberation, or a previously undocumented magical ability passed down through family lines.

Harry nearly fell out his chair, as he reread the test results. He had a look of confusion on his face as he turned to Hermione and showed her the results his look asking if she could make sense of the unknown ability. "Harry, it seems as if you have been gifted with an ability that no other magical has, not sure what that means, but I think you should be very careful about useing it untill you learn to control it."

Harry nodded his head, he had thought along the same lines as she did, but then anyone with any common sense, which seemed to be sorely lacking in the magical world, would. he then turned to the goblin and asked. "What is this block, and how could my magical core be bound at only ten percent, Wouldn't that risk turning me into an obscurial?"

The goblin looked even more angry than he had before and pulled the parchment from the boy's had and read it, seeing that he indeed had his magical core bound at such a level, he pushed a button on his desk and spoke quickly into the intercom looking at Harry, and letting his gaze roam to the others in the room. "I am sorry Mr. Potter, but if you would not mind the goblin healers can remove the block and binding on your core, I think this should be done as soon as possible, and should have been done well before now."

Harry looked to Hermione who nodded, the to the elder Grangers who also nodded Adam saying as he did. "This sounds important Harry, I do not know what an obscurial is, but it does not sound like a good thing." Harry then turned to the goblin and nodded, his voice seeming to have failed him. "Mr. Potter, the prcedure should not take long and once your core is unbound and the block on your Occlumency is removed you should take things easy, I know you are not allowed to use magic outside of school, but should you have to for defence then I would suggest you try and restrain yourself, as there is no telling just how powerful you will be afterwards."

{HPNA}

Harry nodded once more and asked. "Am I allowed to go to my family vault? Or do I need to wait till my birthday? Or is there some sort of inventory I could look at, I would like to know what is in there." The goblin brined and said. "You are allowed to enter, but you may not take anything from the vault untill your birthday, however, your mother left something in your trust vault for you, I think it is something you will enjoy, I am surprised you have not seen it yet, I am told it will change somehow when you turn fourteen. I can take you to your trust vault when you are done with the procedure to remove the block."

"Well, in that case shall we get to it then, there is a saying in the muggle world, time is money after all." the goblin chckeld and grined at the young man "Indeed it is, and we goblins have that saying as well." The Grangers, and Harry followed the goblin from the office and down to the healers where Ripshard and the healers talked for a moment before one of the healers moved to Harry and took him to a table in the center of the room. "Mr. Potter please lie on the table and relax this will only take a short time. Your guests may wait right outside the room and watch through the two way mirror."

Thirty excurtiating minutes later Harry walked out of the room on wobbly legs and Hermione rushed to help him steady himself. "Well, that was horrible, but I do not feel as sluggish as I did, my magic seems almost eager to be free. Rishard, I believe you offered to take me to my trust vault to find that gift my mother left me, shall we?" With Herminoe helping him they made their way to the carts where they headed for his trust vault.

Once they arrived and Ripshard had opened the vault with Harry's key, Harry walked into the Vault followed by the Grangers, Hermione looked as if she had been struck and Janet whistled at how much god was piled in the center of the cavernous room. "Ripshard I have only been in the vault once, when I was eleven, and I was to mesmerized by the huge pile of gold to see much else where is the gift my mother left me?" Rishard, looked for a moment and told Harry. "It should be to your right in comes in two parts really, a trunk and a portrait." Harry moved around the pile of gold and found what he was looking for, and nearly passed out when he saw a portrait of his mother, standing alone in what looked to be a large bedroom, the kind found in large manor homes.

"Ripshard why is the portrait not moving like the ones at Hogwarts, is it not a magical portrait, or is something wrong with it?" Ripshard approched the protrait and looked at it for a few moments then nodded. "Mr. Potter you have to wake it, you do so by tapping it with your wand, but considering your ability, I think we should let one of your guests handle it untill you can find a place for it, I am told there are instruction in the trunk for you as well as some of her old school things, that is as much as I can tell you."

Harry nodded and wondered how he would carry the trunk and how they would get the protrait out of the vault. "Ripshard would you do me a favor and shrink these so we can carry them out please?" Ripshard nodded and did as asked. Harry took the trunk and Hermione took the portrait and started to leave the vault, Harry had a thought and took out his pouch and places a couple handfuls of gold in it and walked from the vault. "Thank you for everything you have done for me today Ripshard." The family left the bank and Harry headed for a magical jeweler, pulling Hermione along behind him, once they arrived Harry stopped inside the shop and turned to Her, "Pick anything Hermione on me. Call it a gift, I missed your birthday this year so I owe you a gift."

Hermione was excited but did not move she looked at Harry and bit her lower lip as she does when she was thinking. "Harry you should not spend your money on me, I can get a something later, I do not want you to spend your money on me." He looked at her like she had lost that beautiful mind of hers. "Hermione, you saw how much was in that vault, and that was just my TRUST vault. From what Padfoot said the Potter family makes the Malfoy's look like paupers." She smiles at him amd headed into the store, still wary about the idea, but she could see he was set on this and she would not change his mind.

She walked around untill she found a necklace that she isntantly fell in love with. She pointed to the necklace and asked the clerk if she could see it. At this point Harry walked up behind her and smiled. "So, is this what you want then?" Hermione nodded and kissed Harry causeing him to forget why they were there breifly before heading to the sales counter. Harry following along behind her, already reaching into his pouch for the money.

She stayed close to Harry as he paid for the neclace and smiled at her. They left the store and Hermione's parents were waiting just outside with a smile on their faces, once they saw the kids they looked at each other and knew this young man would one day be their son-in-law. From the letters Hermione had sent home, and the way they seemed to know what each other was thinking, without saying a word, they knew, but this recent event only put paid to any doubts the two adults had.

"Hermione, that is a gorgeous necklace?" Hermione's father said with a smile as he looked at the piece of jewelery that Harry was placing around her neck. "Thank you, Harry bought it for me, said it was a gift since he had missed my birthday this year." Hermione's dad walked over and got a closer look at the necklace, thinking that it must have cost a fortune. "Well, let's head home, it has been a tiring day. Harry, I think we should come back on your birthday, or maybe a day or two after, that goblin mentioned you claiming your titles on your fourteeth birthday."

Harry nodded in agreement and the group headed home. It was dinner time by the time they reached their house and they heard a knock on the door. Out of habit Harry started to get up and get the door, but Hermione beat him to it and opened the door. She was not expecting who she found there though. "May I help you Ma'am?" The older woman looked at the girl who had answered the door and smiled. "Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione nodded in the afirmative and let the women into the house leading her to the kitchen where her family plus Harry were eating dinner. "I am sorry to intrude on your dinner this evening, but this is important, I am Madam Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I have had reports coming in since yesterday about Harry Potter, and since your daughter is close to him I wanted to ask her a few questions." Harry stood from here he was sitting with his back to her and turned to look at the stern woman. "Harry Potter, Madam Bones, it is good to meet you. Susan is a wonder girl, you should be proud of her. I do not know her as well as I would like but from what I am told she is a very good student."

"I am proud of her, and she is a very good student, hopefully you will get the chance to know her better in your upcomeing year. I am here to talk about some disturbing things I have heard about you though. Specifically things you revealed in the Great Hall at Hogwarts at the leaving feast." Harry nodded and looked at his feet for a moment, he had sworn he would not hide any longer, but it was still hard to reveil certain things. "I will help however I can Madam Bones, though I am sure you still wish to talk to Hermione. We can do this in the living room. Dobby." Dobby popped into the kitchen nd bounced on the balls of his feet "Master Harry Potter sir calls Dobby, Dobby is so Happy... What can Dobby bes doing for the Great Master Harry Potter sir?" Harry shook his head and looked the little elf in the eye and smiled. "Could you please keep the food fresh and warm for us while we are in the living room please?" Dobby nodded his head so fast it looked as if it would roll off his neck. and snapped his fingers placeing stasis and warming charms on the food.

"Shall we head to the living room, the food will be as warm and fresh as if it were just cooked." He turned back the little elf and smiled "Thank you Dobby, you may go back to whatever you were doing before." The family moved to the living room to get more comfortable, all sat down except for Madam Bones as there were no other chairs in the room. "Oh, sorry Madam I will go get another chair for you." The woman smiled and said "No need." She waved her wand in a intricate pattern and a comfortable looking chair with the same upholstery as the current furniture in the room and sat. Adam looked on and shook his head. "No matter how many times I see something magic, I will never get used to that."

"Well, Harry, Hermione I am sure the two of you know why I am here. First I would like to say that I am here to help, no child should have to go through what you have, and second, I would like to know what it is you Reveiled in the Great Hall in your own words Harry, Susan told me some, but I would like to hear it from you." The boy stood and looking at the Grangers and Hermione he took a deep breath and removed his shirt and pants leaving him standing in his boxers. The scars on his body plainly visible as he stood, he turned slowly making sure they all could see his body. "This is what I showed in the Great Hall Man, Though I will admit, I did not strip to my boxers."

The normally unshakeable woman gasped as she saw what had to be years woth of pain and suffering inflicted on the boy. "Harry I need to get pictures for the official records, I will make sure you will not be going back to those people if it is the last thing I do in this life." Harry reluctantly nodded his assent and continued to stand waiting for her to do just that. Amelia Bones took all the pictures she could makeing sure not to miss a single scar. "Well now, about the other things you reveiled, what is this about a troll, and a Basilisk?"

Harry got dressed again, and sat with the thump as Hermione latched onto him, tears leaking from her eyes as she held him tightly as if he would vanish any moment. "In our first year Professor Quirinus Quirrel was possesed by a wraith that Dumbledor beleives to be Voldemort. Anyway, he let a troll into the school on Halloween night, earlier that day Ron Weasley said some very mean things to Hermione, and she ran off crying. She ended up in a bathroom. Later at dinner that night, Professor Quirrel comes running into the Great Hall, and screams 'Troll in the dungeon, Thought you ought to know' and pretends to feint. Dumbledor in his infinite wisdom tells the prefects to lead their houses to their common rooms, here is my issue with that Madam Bones, where are the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms located?"

The woman blinked and looked at the young man. "The dungeon, if the troll was in the dungeon as everyone was just told it was, then half the students in the school were being sent right to it." Harry nodded his head. "Exactly, as it turns out the troll was not in the dungeon, but they did not know that. Now second year, The basilisk was Slytherin's monster, it was being set on the school by Ginny Weasley,who had been slipped a cursed diary, it was sixty feet long and about as wide as I was tall at the time, I was only twelve. You can imagine the damage a beast like that could cause, and that is without mentioning the death glare. Though, thankfully everyone who was a victim of it, including Hermione, did not look directly at it.

This past year well, that was the dementors. Creatures whose very presence causes changes in the weather. Now I can lay the blame for those at the feet of the Minister, but Dumbledor being the Chief Warlock, not to mention the Headmaster, could have vetoed that little bit of stupidity. Think about it a school full of emotionally charged teenagers and children. They seemed to be attracted to me, which is why I asked Professor Lupin to teach me the Patronus charm." Madam Bones again gasped knowing there are adults who did not have the power or concentration required to cast that spell. "You are telling me at thirteen you can cast apatronus charm?" He nodded "I would show you but, I do not wish to get another letter from Madam Hopkirk."

"I will make an exception for you this once Mr. Potter, I would very much like to see your Patronus. Madam Hopkirk is one of my subordinates." Harry nodded and stood up pulling his wand from his back pocket and cast the spell "Expecto Patronum" Prongs jumped from his wand, though this being the first time he cast a spell since he had the binding on his core removed, seemed more solid than before, almost alive. The silvery stag looked around as if expecting an attack then faded after Harry let the spell go. "That was incredible Mr. Potter, and I will take care of any letter's you may recieive from Madam Hopkirk when I return to the office. Please continue your tale."

He noded and continued from where he left off. " As I said they seemed particularly fond of me, attacking me twice once on the train, and once during the Gryfindor Hufflepuff qudditch match." at that moment the owl with the letter he knew was coming arrived and landed on the coffee table Madam Bones took the letter from the owl and smiled at Harry. "I will take care of it, continue." He smiled at her. "Anyway, later in the year we found out that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper of my parents. Myself, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley and Professor Snape, all saw Peter Pettigrew ALIVE and well.

We tried to tell that to the Minister, but Snape being the petty little man he is, made himself out to be a hero, while making me and my freinds out to be weak minded lunatics, and Fudge ate it up." Ameilia sat gobsmacked as she listened to the young man's story. Pettigrew alive that would throw doubt onthe accepted story of that night. "Would you and Hermione mind if I took copies of your memories of the night you found all this out? I could use it as evidence to get Sirius a new trial." Harry nodded, but added in that Sirius never had a trial. He was sent to Azkaban straight from his holding cell, by portkey.

Amelia coached the kids in how to bring up the memory of that evening so that she could withdraw a copy of the memory. She placed each in a vial and asked Harry to continue. Which he did relateing how he and Hermione used her time turner to go back and save Buckbeak, how he and she had got the attention of Lupin in his werewolf form, how Buckbeak had chased him off and how he had cast a Patronus powerful enough to chase off at least one hundred dementors.

"Well, seems I have my work cut out for me then. I will probably be back to talk to you again Harry, but with what I currently have I can garuntee you will not be going back to those relatives of yours." Harry smiled and nodded politely. "Thank you Madam Bones, give Susan my best and thank her for bringing my revelations to your attention." She smiles at him and told him she would and she left to take care of that letter from Hopkirk as she had promised.

{HPNA}

After Amelia had left the family started in on their dinner once more, as promised it was just as warm as if it had been freshly cooked. After they had finished eating they headed off to complete their nightly rituals, showers, dressing, etc. Harry took the trunk from the pocket of the clothes he had worn that day and enlarged it with a tap of his wand. He opened it and found the instructions Ripshard had mentioned when he had explained about the trunk, as well as a letter from his mother.

 _My deareast Harry,_

 _If you are reading this letter it means I am no longer there with you. Hopefully I am and have already explained everything to you, but if I am not, then this will have to do, the portrait is a bit diferent than most magical portraits, oh it is still just a magical portrait the only difference is that when you reach the age of fourteen, it will change to reflect who I really am, you will have to wait and see for yourself. I will not spoil the surprise._

 _Now onto why I am writing this letter, you see things are not as they seem, I am sure you have heard stories about what happened to us, some may even be true, if you are with Sirius or Remus, as you should be, then they most likely are, but if for some reason you are not, then you will need to know that your father and I were never married, there is a reason for this, but I will let my portrait tell you when you awaken it._

 _This is part of the reason why only my portrait was in your trust vault, your father does not even know I had it made. Anyway, in this trunk you will find instructions on how to awaken my portrait, among other things, you may find some of it a bit strange. Awaken my portrait as soon as you can, it will be able to answer any questions you may have. Unlike other magical portraits it has a bit more life to it._

 _Finally, you may wish you did not know some of the things you will learn from both the things I left you in this trunk, and from my portrait, but understand, people live their lives in different ways. It is my deepest hope that you will come to accept the way I chose to live mine, and choose a similar path for yourself._

 _With all my love my son,_

 _Lilly Evans_

Harry collapsed on the bed in the guest room and wept, he did not understand much of what the letter said, but it was written by his mother, a connection to her that he did not have before, these were her words, in her hand, written specifically for him. After he had wept for several minutes he finally pulled himself up and began to look through the trunk.

He found the instructions on how to awaken her portrait and placed them on the desk in the room, as well as the other instructions, he was a bit hesitant to awaken the portrait due to his ability, but he knew that he would have to, it was a request from his mother, and it would be a way to hear her voice. He also found a few journals, and several books on various subjects both mundane and magical.

He chuckled thinking how similar his mother and Hermione were in that regard. He went to the desk picked up the folders with the instructions in them seeing they were numbered one through four, the ones to awaken her portrait were in a seperate folder of their own. He opened the folder labeled one and began to read, they told how to complete some of her research projects, and gave an overview of what those projects were. He bagned his head on the desk trying to get the images they conjured out of his head as most, if not all, the spells had something to do with sex, and the BDSM lifestyle. His mother was right, he had not even finished the first folder and already he did not wish to know.

He also knew that out of respect for her, he would continue to read and learn and he would at least give such a lifestyle a chance since it seemed so important to his mother that he choose such a lifestyle. He would have to speak to Hermione to see if she would be interested in helping both academically and practically.

{HPNA}

The next morning, Harry woke up still sitting at the desk in the guest room, his face stuck to the wooden desktop, the third folder open under his right hand. Once he had shaken the cobwebs out of his head, and memories of what he had read began to flood back into his mind, he was no longer so worried about not wanting to know as his mother said, he was more curious now.

The second and third folders had more research projects and overviews. The fourth he had yet to read, but he assumed from the previous three that it would be along a simalar line. He actually felt excited to read it, though at the same time felt a bit hesitant to do so, if it did continue along the line of the previous two, then it would be even more explicit, and shocking, but he promised himself he would read it, and so he opened it and began to read. The first thing he noticed was a drawing of a woman twisted into a position that seemed physically impossible.

After reading through the last folder for about a half hour he went to get a shower only to bump into Hermione dressed only in a towel, she blushed a bright red and ran to her room as quickly as she could. He shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts that the vision of her combined with his late night reading had conjured and continued on to get his shower. Showered dressed and ready for his day he walked down to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast as he did he let his mind mull over what he had read, and decided he really did need to talk to both Hermine and her parents, he needed advice, and guidance, hopefully they would not be too upset with him for the topic of discussion.

As the breakfast cooked he set the flatware and utensils out, checking the omlets and buttermilk bicuits, as well as the sausage gravey. He had decided to cook a meal that his Uncle, would never have allowed. It had sounded good when he read the recipe, and had always wanted to try it, it was an American recipe for omlets, and bicuits and gravy. Hopefully, the Grangers would like it.

He also started a pot of coffe, and another of tea to give everyone a choice of beverage. A smile graced his lips as he continued to cook and think on what he had read, he had come to accept a lot of what he had read though he was still confused on some points. Again he hoped that Hermione and her parents would not be upset by the topic of discussion when the time came.

As he thought this the first of the Grangers, Janet, entered the kitchen and sat at the table, watching as Harry moved from one thing to another, oblivious to her presence. It was like a dance as he moved back and forth checking this or adding an ingredient there. "Morning Harry, you did not have to cook breakfast you know, We are more than capable of doing so ourselves." He jumped as he did not realize anyone was in the room yet, he turned to her and smiled. "It is no problem at all, besides if I am going to be stying here for awhile, might as well make myself useful, yeah?"

"What is it you are cooking, it smells wonderful." He turned to check the last of the omletes, and then smiled as he looked her in the eyes. "It is an American recipe I found that sounded good, never got to cook it at the Dursley's so I thought I would try it here. Bacon and ham omletes, with buttermilk biscuits and sausage gravey." Janet wondered how fat this one meal would make her but decided to try it. "Well, I am sure it will be wonderful." Harry took the gravey off the eye and put the last Omlete on a plate he then made up Janets plate crumbling the biscuit up and pouring some gravey over it. Placing it in front of her as Adam entered the room heading straight for the coffee pot.

Janet skeptical about the meal decided she would try it since the young man had worked so hard on it. She took a bite and thought she would have to keep Harry around if he cooked this well. "Wow, Harry this is amazing, I am not sure about the gravey, I have not tried it yet, but the omlete is divine." Harry smiled and made up a plate for Adam, placing it on the table, and them made up Hermione's plate, the his own. Once done He sat and began eating himself enjoying the fruits of his labor, it really was good, and he was glad he had thought of it. Adam enjoyed it as well, having visited the States and enjoyed the local cuisine before.

Hermione entered the kitchen and poured a cup of tea, sitting at the table she took a bite of her food and looked to her mom, who then nodded her head towards Harry indicating he had made it. "My word, Harry where did you learn to cook like this, mom, dad, can we keep him?" He chuckled and so did the rest of the family. "I do not wish to bring the good mood down, but I read through some of the things my mom left me and I was wondering...well if it is not any trouble... if maybe we could dicuss it... I have questions about some of it, and well, you three are the only ones I trust enough to talk about this sort of thing..." By the time he finished he was as red faced as one can possibly be and he was not looking at anyone in the eye.

Taking in the scene the others could tell whatever it was he had read was an embarassing topic, they all decided that after breakfast they would retire to the living room to discuss it. Harry looked at everyone and said. "I do not wish to upset anyone... but it is going to be a tough thing to discuss... Umm it seems mum was into some things that are a bit... out of the ordinary shall we say."

{HPNA}

After breakfast they gathered in the living room and sat down getting as comfortable as they could. Harry looking like a tomato with legs decided to start as best he could. "Well... Ummm... You see... it would seem that my parents were not actually married, and that they led a rather... scandalous lifestyle... she was his submissive, and he her Master..." He held his breath going even redder if that were possible. He was getting more comfortable with the idea, but it was still an embarassing subject to talk about. "She left a letter for me in her trunk, in it she expressed a desire that I accept her for her lifestyle choice and wished that I would choose to follow a similar path."

The Grangers were all quiet for a long few minutes, Hermione was almost as red as Harry was, though for a very different reason, for her it was as if her dreams were coming true, she had dreamt of being controled by Harry in just such a way, punished when she disobeyed him, and rewarded when she was his good girl. It made her wet just thinking about it. Janet on the other hand was looking at the young man with the eyes of a closet submissive and wondering if he could help her to realize her desires. Adam on the other hand was not so happy about this topic, He had an angry look in his eyes as he looked at Harry.

He was building up to a monumental blow up that would be directed at the young man sitting in fornt of him. He was doing his best to hold it in, but it was plain to all that this topic was NOT something he was happy with. Seeing the look he was getting from Adam, am man untill this morning he was begining to respect a great deal. Harry spoke "I am sorry I have upset you, maybe this was a bad idea, I guess I can go back to the Dursley's until Madam Bones finds someplace else for me to go, or until my birthday and I can claim my titles."

Harry stood and started to head into the guest room to pack. Noone stopped him as Janet and Hermione were staring daggers at Adam. Safely in the guest room harry began to pack everything up then he remembered Hermione still had his mother's protrait, but he did not wish to go back down to the living room, so he just sat on the bed and thought about how good everything had been untl he messed it all up.

Down stairs the women of the house began tearing strips off of Adam, telling him how Harry had just wanted advice and was not suggesting that Hermione or anyone had to do anything about it. He was just trying to understand his mother better as he had never known her. Unrepentant and still angry, Adam left to go to the office. He drove out of the drive and squeeled his tires angrily as he pulled aways from the house.

Hermione ran to the guest room and into Harry's arms, kissing him so hard he had difficulty breathing, Her mother at a more sedate pace climbed the stairs and entered the room to see the two teen stuck together at the lips. a small smile on her face once again thinking that maybe he could help her with her desires. A cough alerted the two teens to her presence, and the turned a deep shade of red once more, and the all chuckled and sat down to talk. "I apologize for my husband Harry, I have never seen him so angry before, and I do not know what caused it.

{HPNA}

Miles away in the castle that housed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledor was thinking of ways to get the Potter brat back under control, he had the Tri-Wizard Tournament to organize, and now he had charges of neglect to deal with as well as The wizengamot and ICW meetings to go to. Things were not going well for the aged wizard. He needed Potter to see that only he could guide him to his destiny, that only he had the answers the boy needed.

Only the great Albus Dumbldor had the wisdom and knowledge to guide the boy and indeed the country to where it needed to go, only he was powerful enough, and had the insight enough to lead, that is why he needed Harry to sacrafice himself when the time was right so that he could swoop in and finish the job, porr on the fake tears and show he cared for the poor boy while at the same time using the Potter estate to fund his new world, for the greater good.

{HPNA}

Back at the Granger home, Pig arrived with two letters from Ron, one for Hermione, and one for Harry, The kids took the letters, gave Pig some owl treats and allowed the tiny energetic owl to rest before he went home. The letters could not have been more different from each other. Hermione's was longer and professed Ron's undying love for her though the past three years had proven beyond a doubt he did not love her AT ALL, while also insulting her parents, oh and asking her to come to the Burrow to spend time with him, as well as asking her to the Qudditch World Cup at the end of summer. The letter to Harry was short less than a paragraph and really said nothing of import, never even mentioning the Quidditch Cup.

The two exchanged letters and came to the same conclusion that Ron was not truely their friend and would need to be watched closely in the future. Harry found it odd, that he mentioned the Quidditch world Cup to Hermione, but not to him, Hermione did not particularly care for the sport except that Harry played it and was rather good at it. Janet agreed that Ron should be watched, and added that Harry should be careful of his sister if Ron's letter to Hermione was an indication. The three of them had a very nice lunch, cooked by Janet this time, and spoke a bit more about what Harry had read in the folders his mother left him. Hermione was a bit excited despite the topic as most of it, according to Harry was spell research.

Janet kept quiet about her own desires not wanting to scare Harry away. She was not sure if she would ever reveal those desires, and was not sure how her daughter would react if she did voice her desire for Harry to fulfill them. She had noticed more than once how close the two were and how often they held each other, or kissed when they thought neither her or Adam were watching. That was another issue Janet was concerned about,she had never seen Adam so angry about something before, and was not sure what had caused it.

He also remembered to tell them that in his mother's letter she requested that he awaken her portrait as soon as was possible, saying that it could answer a lot of the questions he may have, and that it was not like most other magical portraits in that it had a bit more life to it. He also explained that she was vague on details in the letter and only said for him to remember that people choose to live their lives in different ways to to respect that if nothing else.

Hermione remembering she still had the portrait jumped up to go get it, when she came back with the shruken portrait, Harry went to the guest room and retreived the instructions on how to awaken it. She placed it against the wall in an area that was big enough for the life size portait to hang and resized it to it's original size she then stepped back. Harry stepped up to it and reading the instruction twice before doing what was needed to awaken it. He began the needed steps to awaken the portrait. Once finished and the portrait began to wake up Harry hammered two nails into the wall studs that would support the painting, and he and Janet placed the portrait on the wall before it was fully awake.

That done they only had to wait a few moments before the woman, Harry's mother Lilly, awoke and looked around at the place she was in and who was there with her. She had a slightly confused look on her face untill her eyes settled on Harry. She smiled. "Harry, is that you, how old are you, where are you this does not look like Sirius' house nor does it look like Remus' and who are these two ladies with you?" Harry having heard his mother's voice once before instantly recognized it, it was the same voice he heard in the dementor induced nightmares.

"Mum" was all he could say as he stared at her portrait tears forming in his eyes began to roll down his face he almost reached out to touch the painting before Janet snatched his had away reminding him of his ability that he currently had no control over. "Miss Evans, or is it Potter, that is what they called you at Gringotts, and on the inheritence test Harry took. I am Janet Granger, this is my dughter and your son's bonded Hermione, we are still a little vauge on what it means for them to be bonded." Lilly looked over to Janet and smiled warmly to her seeing her son with tears in his eyes made her want to rush to him, unfotunatly the limitations of the portrait prevented that.

Having regained some composure, at least enough to be able to speak clearly. Harry looked to his mother and could not help but smile. "Mum, I wish you were really here with me, I have so many thing to say to you, I do not know where to begin... Though I suppose I should start with saying a certain senile old goat in his infinite wisdom thought sending me to your magic hating sister and her fat bigoted husband was a good idea."

Once started Harry told his story to his mother, the beatings, the starvation, his first three years in Hogwarts. "And at the end of the year, I went to Professor McGonagal, to have her switch me out of divination and into Anceint Runes and Aritmancy. I decided that I could do better and that I was not living up to the potential that I could, I am your son after all and every always tells me just how brilliant you were."

Lilly was crying as she listened to her son tell his tale, with Hermione putting in her point of view here and there She longed to hold him in her arms and comfort him. "Oh... son, I am so sorry you had to go through that, thankfully you seem to have found some good people to take care of you, and be there for you. So, you are thirteen, that means in a month you will be fourteen and this portrait will change so I do not have much time to answer your questions, or prepare you for what will happen.

Son, this painting is different in that one, it will change to reflect my true personality, and two, it is much more alive than most, I have not only the memories I had when the painting was created, but also the magic and abilites I had while alive at the time the painting was made. I can affect the world outside my painting on a limited scale, one of my personal enchantments, I took a portion of my magic and imbued it into this painting."

Hermione pushed Harry's mouth closed with an audible click. He shook his head and spoke again. "Mum, you said you you wanted to answer my questions and prepare me for what will happen, what did you mean by that? Is it something drastic, is it something dark, is it something we should not talk about in present company?" Lilly thought about those questions for a moment then spoke to everyone gathered. "It is not dark, it may be a bit drastic as the change will be... interesting to say the least, we can speak about it with them if you wish, but I would like to talk to you about it in private first. It is rather important that you understand before we reveal it to others."

Harry nodded to his mother in understanding and asked if the girls would please wait for him in the living room. They both nodded and agreed they would leave him to speak to his mother in private. After they left Lilly began to tell Harry a bit about what he needed to know. "First son, this is a very closely guarded secret, only those you trust should be told, and never, ever tell Dumbledor, he would not understand, plus he is not the man you have been told he is, though I think from past experience you have come to believe as I do that he is not a very nice man. Your father and I never married because I am his sister, you are his nephew/son, just as you are my nephew/son. The Potters have practiced this for centuries bringing in new blood ocassionally to keep the rampant birth defects from such relationships to a bare minimum.

Part of what I am going to tell you is going to be difficult for you if it is not already. But you must hear it, and you must understand that it is out of the love we have for each other, that the Potter family has done this. Dorea Potter nee Black was your grandfathers second cousin, and Siruis' aunt. We very rarely ever went further away from the main branch than a second cousin, though a third cousin or two has been known to happen. If you are bonded to Hermione then she must be the newblood to be brought into the family, that or she is related in some way herself that we just do not know about yet. I suggest having her do an Inheritence test at Gringotts to make sure.

I know you have probably read the folders I left you, and are curious about me, that will be reveiled on your fouteeth birthday through this painting. Just be patient, I will not spoil the surprise for you. And it will be a surprise... Now as to the name Evans I was adopted when I was a baby by a friend of your grandfather's. Petunia is not my blood sister, though everyone including her thought she was, this was done so that the family secret would not be reveiled to the general public, while many of the pureblood families have done as we have, most are not open about it like the Malfoy's are, Narcissa was the newblood brought in for that line, and she dispises Lucious. In school it will surprise you to learn that your father, myself and Narcissa were friends, we were even lovers for a time, yes the three of us, including her and I alone."

Harry turned from the painting for a moment and banged his head on the wall trying to knock the images loose, before turning back to the painting and motioning for her to continue. Lilly chuckled at his antics and continued with her story. "You will find that you may come to enjoy such images in the future son, but for now, just keep an open mind. I am telling you this because it is usually the mother who introduces the son to the family secret, or the father if it is a daughter." Harry blinked with surprise and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he tried again to the same effect the third time was the charm as they say. "So you are telling me, on my fourteeth birthday if you had lived, you and I would have been having sex? Or at the very least discussing the possibility of such?" Lilly nodded in the affirmative. "And that if what I ready in your folders is any indication you would have taken a submissive role in such activities?" Again she nodded in the affirmative.

"If such activities had occured I am assuming you would not have been taking the potion, or any other form of birth control." Again an affimative nod. Harry at this point collapsed into a dead feint, the noise bringing the women up to the guest room to ask what had happened. Lilly looked at the two ladies who seemed to genuinely care for her son. "We were discussing certain things about the Potter family that have been kept secret and he feinted. I believe it was a bit much for him to take it all at once." The ladies nodded and placed Harry in the bed and sat with him while they talked to Lilly and waited for him to awaken.

Harry, woke about five minutes later and looked around the room seeing the Granger women and the painting of his mother looking worried. "I am guessing what we spoke of mum, was not a dream, and that I passed out." Lilly chuckled and said. "Yes Harry, you passed out, and no it was not a dream. Do you wish to tell them what you learned so far, or would you rather wait till you have all the details. I can see Hermione practically vibrating to know what is going on. I was the same way at her age."

"They can know, but I am not sure we should tell Adam, I am not sure what caused him to be so angry when I asked about what I read in your folders mum, but he seemed furious, almost as bad as Uncle Vernon was, it scared me, I thought he would become violent." Janet reached out and touched his hand, understanding what he meant, as she had been afraid of the same thing. Lilly looked at the two women and smiled "In a nutshell the Potter family has praticed incest for centuries, for the son it is usually the mother who introduces him to the lifestyle, the father for a daughter. Most of the wizarding families practice it to some degree or another, though most are not all that open about it, the Malfoy family is one family who openly admits to it, so were the Blacks, before he was cast out of the family by Walburga, Sirius was betrothed to Bellatrix who, at the time, was not the crazed death eater she would later become.

The revelatin that caused my son to pass out was that had I lived, I would be introducing him to the family secret, and when I did, I would not be on any sort of birth control, and would be taking a submissive postion in such activities." Janet having taken this all in was not disgusted by it, more intrigued, facinated even, this may work out for her after all, and from the look she saw on her own daughter's face she could tell hermione was of a similar mind.

Janet turned to look at Lilly. "So, what you are saying is that this is something you as his mother would willingly, and without reservation commit to, and would discuss it taking his desires into account if he chose not to follow such a path, correct?" Lilly only nodded a bit concerned. Janet surprised even herself when she said. "I see no problems with it to be honest as long as it is not forced on anyone, what people do with their lives is their own bussiness and I for one think it is wonderful that a family can show its love for each other in such a way. My own family was known to practice it from time to time, though I chose not to."

Hermione nearly chocked as she heard her mother's admission, and she had not known that about her family. Though thinking about some in her family she got a sour look on her face. Lilly let out a breath she had not known she had been holding. "Thank you for understanding and not judgeing, now you will probably be wondering why I told you this, well Evans is my adopted name, Potter is my real name, I was James', Harry's father's, sister. We had to hide it to keep the family secret, that is why I faked a friendship with Severus, that foul loathsome little cockroach." Harry and Hermione both laghed as they remembered Hermione calling Malfoy the same exact thing. Harry spoke up first. "Hermione called Draco Malfoy the same exact thing when she punched him in the nose."

Lilly chucked at the picturing a miniature Lusious being struck by a muggle-born witch. "Hermione, I told Harry, but since you are here, I suggest at some point you get an inheritence test done, if you and Harry are bonded, as it seems you are, then you are either the new blood to be brought into the family to prevent birth defects, or you are in some way related to the Potter family. Not sure how it works out that way, but it almost always does, with very very few exceptions." Hermione gave a nod, though she was skeptical about being related to Harry in some way.

Harry thought for a moment then asked his mother. "Umm... mum, if I had a way to bring you to life, would you still wish to discuss the family secret with me, and possible follow through with it, I will not do so till after my fourteeth birthday, but according to the abilities test I have a way to bring this painting to life, permanently, you would be as you are in the painting with all the knowledge and abilities you had when the painting was created. I still do not understand how the ability works, or how I am to learn to control it, but if I touch a magical painting, statue, or bust, I can bring it to life as it was when it was created."

Lilly thought about that for a moment and then stated. "That would be amazing Harry, but why wait till after your fourteenth birthday, why not do so now?" He looked up at her and smiled. "Well, in your letter and in our conversation you stressed just how important it is to see the change that the painting would go through upon my fourteenth birthday, even went so far as to say you did not wish to spoil the surprise, twice."

Lilly nodded in agreement and resigned herself to wait for that moment, and she really did want to see his face when the painting changed, it would be interesting to see what his reaction would be. "Now, I sense a kindred spirit in you Hermione, I will let you explain that to Harry, but you should know, you should take things slowly, do not rush, if you try some of the things I have tried, you may hurt yourself, or him. You must always be careful and remember not to push to far to fast." She turned to Janet and winked at the woman, who blushed furiously as she had been outed to the woman in the painting.

Harry looked at Hermione confused, and she gave him a look that he understood to mean "Later" He nodded and turned back to his mother's painting. "I think this has been enough shocking information for today, Let's change the subject. Like how come you have a painting, and dad does not? Why was it only you who left a trunk with information in it?" Lilly nodded and thought for a moment. "Well, I know your father did make up a trunk to give you similar to mine, I just do not know where he left it, as for him having a painting, well that is something else I need to explain to you, you see your father, was a bully Harry, that never changed, I know you do not wish to hear it, and have probably been told different, but he was, He did have a painting made, but I destroyed it. I did not want you to be influenced by him in that way." Harry nodded if he were to believe anyone about how his father behaved, it would be the woman in the painting in front of him. She above anyone would know the truth.

"You think Sirius might have the trunk, I could get Hedwig to take a letter to him, to see if he will be able to find it and send it to me. If anyone knows where it is, it would be him. But if Sirius, and Remus were so close to dad, and dad was such a bad person, why do you trust them?" Lilly frowned, but answered his question. "Both Sirius and Remus, did all they could to lessen the damage caused by James, they were close to him, yes, they joined in his pranks, yes, but they always did everything they could to cushion the blow, if you will. It was not Sirius that led Snape to the shreiking shack to be eaten by Remus, it was your father, Sirius stunned Snape and kept him away from the shack long enough for him to be safe before transforming and heading out to run with the Marauders. I was in my form circling above at the time and saw it all."

"Speaking of mum, would you teach Hermione and I to be animagi? According to my abilities test, I have the ability to become one." Harry grumbled for a moment as he remembered the last of the information he got from the test. "Along with having my magic bound by ninety percent, and my natural occlumency blocked entirely by Albus Dumbledor." Lilly seethed as she heard that bit of information how could the bastard have been so stupid did he not understand what an obscurial was, and how they were created.

"Well, I can definatly try, I am not sure if Hermione even has the ability, but if she would like to try I will do my best to teach you both. Even if she does not have a form, she could help you to find yours, and help you through your first transformation, it is not a pleasent experience to say the least." Harry nodded but was not to be detered, his mother, father, and godfather were all animagi, and he was determined to be one hiself.

Hermione's choclate eyes lit up when she heard Harry include her in the lessons, and like Lilly said even if she did not have a form, she could help Harry with his. Though she was even more determined to get an ability test done next time they were in Gringots, maybe Ripshard could help her as he did with Harry. "Miss... err Evans... Potter... Umm, what should I call you? Miss evans, or Miss Potter?" Lilly chuckled at the girl and smiled warmly. "You can call me Lilly, or if you must use a title call me mum. I know you have your own mum, and she is very special to you, but as the bonded of my son, it is appropriate to call me such." Hermione nodded and continued. "Lilly, we recently spoke to Ripshard, of course, he is the one who showed us your painting, and the trunk you left for Harry, You think he woul be able to allow me to take the abilities test? Since he is the Potter account manager."

Lilly nodded to the girl and smiled. "I do not see why not, being bonded to my son, means you are now a Potter by marriage, if not by blood. Though I think you should do both the abilities and the inheritence tests, you may find some surprising things in your family." Harry chuckled remembering the Slytherin lordship he was capable of claiming in a months time.

{HPNA}

The month, leading up to Harry's birthday went by so fast with, Harry reading in some of his mother's journals, and learning more about his family, and their beliefs, and practices. Hermione had finally admitted to Harry that she was submissive, and wanted him to be her Master, Janet was still on the fence concerning her own desires. Adam never returned home after that fateful day, he had not even called. It was as if he had just vanished off the face of the planet, surprisingly niether, Hermione or her mother seemed to care that he was gone aside from the fact that it seemed to be quieter in the house.

Lilly told them all more about herself, and how she had grown up as an Evans, how Petunia had hated her almost from the start, for no reason other than she was adopted, even more so when it was learned that she was a witch. How she had later learned she was a Potter by birth, and of the family secret. She also told them that she had, had relationships with women a few times in her time at Hogwarts and encouraged Hermione to experiment, just because she was bonded to Harry did not mean she was dead. Hermione said she would consider it, but only with other girls, no other boy was even close to Harry she had told Lilly.

On the day of Harry's fourteeth birthday, Lilly's painting did change, her clothing, and under clothes were removed, except for a thong, and a red and gold collar around her neck, no bra, leaving her naked from the waist up her thirtyfour C-cup breasts on full display, but the thong left very little to the imagination, if any at all. Her personality also changed, she went from being clinical and formal to informal and slutty. she could not wait to see the look on her sons face when he woke and saw her, from the talks they had both alone and with the Granger women, she had hope that he would enjoy the way she now was. This was her ture self, the one she hid from the world, the one she felt most comfortable being.

When Harry finally did wake up she was not disapointed, he did very much enjoy the new Lilly, and looked forward to getting to know her better, if his ability worked he may even get to know her better physically. Lilly thought for a moment and decided they really should come up with a name for it, they could not keep calling it his ability, it seemd to vague, but that would be for another time, she made sure to show Harry ALL of her, moveing the thin string of the thong aside and letting him see her dripping pussy. Lilly truely was a slut, but only for her family, and he was the only family she had left, she was going to enjoy being his.

Hemione and Janet had put together a little family party for Harry for his birthday, they had even bought a smaller frame in Diagon Alley and linked it to Lillies so she could move to the room the party was in. He went down stairs to find the living room decorated with a banner than said Happy Birthday Harry in big colorful letters, and two presents sitting on the coffee table next to a cake shaped like a snitch. He smiled and went to sit on the couch and wait for the others to arrive. When Hermione cam down she was dressed similar to Lilly's painting now was, and knelt in front of him the only difference being she was not wearing a collar yet, and the thong was a diferent color. What surprised Harry, and nearly had him fall to the floor was when Janet walked down the stairs also dressed in a similar fashion, and copied her daughter by kneeling in front of Harry.

"Umm... Okaaaay... I know Hemione and I talked about this, but why you Janet, not that I am complaining, mind you, I just never expected this." Janet blushed at the red faced and thoroughly confused teen she knelt in front of. "Well, being as it is your birthday, Hermione and I thought we would offer ourselves to you as your submissives. Not just for today, but for as long as you will have us. It does not seem like Adam is coming back, and I have wanted to explore my sexuality with someone I trust for a very long time. I believe you are that person Harry, if you will have me." Harry, looked between the two women and then looked to Hermione the look she had told him she approved and wanted him to enjoy them both.

"Alright, if you are both sure then I accept, you will both be my submissives, but we discuss everything that we do upfront, if you feel you do not enjoy something we try tell me, we will discuss safe words that are easy to say and will let me know not to go any further, or signals which do the same in case you are not able to speak." Both women nodded and agreed better to be safe than to try something and end up injured, or resentful of each other for crossing a line.

The gifts ended up being a book on Runes from Hermione, and a dragon hide long coat of Hungarian Horntail hide from Janet, black in color, and the style was that of an australian duster. It was amazing, and Harry loved it and the book, he kissed both women on the lips leaving them both shuddering and begging for more. "Thank you both, I love both gifts and I love you both for this. Hermione, do you think I am ready for the exams, when we return to school so that I can join you in the Runes and Arithmancy fourth year classes?" Hermione from her place at his feet looked up and nodded. "You are as ready as I can make you, but I do suggest Master, that you continue to study so that you can get the best grade possible."

{HPNA}

August went by a little slower, as Harry got to know the new Lilly, and enjoyed the little shows she would put on for him at his command, since she could not do more while she was a painting. He had made plans to go to Gringotts to claim his titles, and get Hermione to take the Inheritence and abilities test. He was hopeing that she had the ability to become an animagus with him, so far all he had learned from his meditations was that his form was some sort of avian, which had pleased Lilly to no end she went on about how they could fly together when he brought her to life. She could not wait to be the first test out Harry's newly named Tactile Animation ability.

Harry woke up and showered, got dressed in clothes that fir properly thanks to several shopping trips with his girls. Put on his long coat and went down to wait for his girls to come down. He smiled as he though of the fun he would be having with them later, they had both wanted to wait to give themselves to him till after he claimed his titles, as he was waiting Pig arrived with two letters like before one for Hermione, and one for Harry. Harry took the letters and sent Pig back home. He took his and read it, which was once again short and lacking in details, though he did finally invite Harry to the Qudditch World Cup, saying his father had got extra tickets.

When Hermione came down before her mother he handed her Ron's letter and she sat at his feet, something she really enjoyed doing, and read the letter huffing now and then before trading letters with him as was there usual routine. Hers stated once more that ron loved her and implied he had something special to ask her when she arrived at the burrow. And was once again nearly three times as long as the one he sent to Harry.

Janet walked down and joined her daughter at Harry's feet, she too really enjoyed doing so, not that Harry had asked either of them to do so, they did it on their own to show they meant what they had said, and had commited themselves to. She saw the look that Harry and her daughter had and asked about it. Harry looked at Hermione and motioned for her to explain. "Mum, Ron sent letters today, and once again showed how ignorant he is, he assumes I will come running to the Burrow at his command with no consideration for what I want and he once again insulted you. The only one who has the privlage to command me is Harry. He barely even acknowledged Harry at all in the letter he sent to Harry, though he did say his dad recieved extra tickets to the Quidditch World Cup."

Janet nodded in understanding, noticing that Hermione did not mention her father when she talked about Ron insulting her. "Do either of you want to go to this Cup thing? I am sure I could get one of the others to cover the surgery while we are away. It could be fun, like a family outing." Both teens nodded and thought for a moment, agreeing that it would be a good family outing. "Sure, I will send Hedwig to Arthur when we get back from Gringotts. After breakfast I want to go claim my titles and get the inhritence and ability tests done for Hermione."

So the family ate breakfast together while listening to Lilly sing, which she enjoyed doing. Once everyone had finished and had cleaned up, they were off to diagon Alley, thankfully Janet had found a bracelet that allowed her to see past the Wards that hid the magical world so that she could join the kids without having to hold their hands everywhere she went, when she had bought Harry's coat. They walked through the Leaky cauldron, and into the alley then headed towards the bank. once inside they were met by Ripshard who seemed to have expected them even though they had not set an appointment. "Good morning Mr. Potter, here to claim your titles?" Harry nodded in the affirmative and replied. "Yes, and to get Hermione here an inheritence and ability test as well if it is not too much trouble." Ripshard nodded and led them back to his office.

"So, which shall we do first, claim your titles Mr. Potter, or the inheritence and abilty tests?" Harry looked at Hermione and thought for a moment, then started "I think the tests first, that way if she has any titles to claim she can do so after I claim mine." The goblin nodded and withdrew the appropriate parchments, and the ritual dagger. "I am sure you remember the procedure, For the inheritence test you cut your right forefinger and allow seven drops of blood to drip onto the parchment."

Hermione nodded and did as she was told, then waited for the results to appear. what she saw made her head spin. she was speechless and confused as she looked at her mother with shock as clear as crystal, painted on her face.

 **Inheritence Test Hermione Jane Potter**

Lady Potter (second in line through mother)

Lady Ravenclaw (first in line mother)

Lady Peveral (second in line mother)

Lady Slytherin (second in line through Peverel)

Lady Gryfindor (second in line mother)

Cousin to Harry James Potter Lord of the Potter Family

Hermione feinted dead away. Harry looked at her test and was not surprised by what he saw he sort of expected it after what his mother had told him, though he was not sure how Janet fit into all of this, he looked over at her and handed her the parchment to read as he helped Hermione back into her chair and revived her with an enervate. Janet looked just as confused as she had no idea she had any kind of connection to Harry's family. But decided she would soon find out.

Once revived and more in control of herself hermione continued with the ability test. Not having to be told she cut her left forfinger and let the three drops of blood drip onto the page watching as the results appeared.

 **Ability Test Hermione Jane Potter**

Animagus (Potter family)

Natural Occlumens (Potter family)

Natural Legilimens (Peverel family)

Magical core bound by 75% (Albus Dumbledor)

"Well, seems the old bastard bound my core as well. I will want to see the healers as Harry did when we are done here." Ripshard nodded and started to reach for something in one of the draws in his desk, but was stopped by Janet. "Do I need to have magic to take that Inheritance test, as far as I know I do not have any connection to the Potter family, and I know that Hermione is biologically mine, she looks almost exactly as I did at her age, and I gave birth to her." Ripshard nodded and handed over the dagger and proper parchment. Janet cut her right finger allowed the seven drops to fall onto it and watched the results appear.

 **Inheritence Test Janet Alexandra Potter**

Squib adopted by muggles from a muggle orphange

squib of the Ravenclaw line from father (Different than Charlus Potter)

Half Sister to James and Lilly Potter

Aunt to Harry James Potter Lord Potter

Both Janet and Hermione were stuck dumb by the revelation that Janet was a squib from the Potter Line, Janet asked. "What is a squib?" Hrry looked over at her and told her. "A squib is sort of the reverse of a Muggle born, someone who is born to magicals, but has no magic themselves. Which is odd cause you should be able to see the leaky cauldron, or any other magical site with need of that bracelet or having to be with one of us. It also mean that Hermione is not a Muggle born, but a pureblood."

Janet nodded still surprised by all of this though she asked "Could we get copies of the inheritence tests that we have all taken it would help to have back ups incase something were to happen." Ripshard agreed and made copied of the two in front of him for the two women, and broght out the one Harry had taken previously, and made a copy of it as well.

That done they moved on to the claiming of titles. Ripshard brought out sevrel ring boxes and handed them over to Harry. "Place the rings on your left ring finger they will merge into a single ring, and only show the house ring when you want them to." Harry nodded and preceeded to do just that, each ring accepted him without trouble, and with each ring he put on he felt a rush of magic flow into him as the family magic accepted him.

Ripshard the snapped his fingers and another ring box appeared which he push across to Hermione. "The Ravenclaw line is a Matriarchal line, only you can clain this ring. If the magic accepts you, Between your cousin and you, you will own three quarters of Hogwarts, and be able to hire, or fire any teacher or staff, as well as make policy regarding the school, though I would suggest you keep that hidden until it is needed." Both teens nodded agreeing that they should not reveal that tid bit of information.

Hermione placed the ring on her finger and it accepted her, she too felt the rush of magic and the family magic accepted her, she was also given the Lady rings of the other houses she was second in line to. which merged with the Ravenclaw ring and the family magics accepted her.

Hermione, went through the same treatment as Harry had to unbind her core. It was not as painful, or as long as her core was not bound by as much as his was, but it was still not a very pleasent experience. Harry helped her out of the bank.

{HPNA}

Back at home they went into the guest room, now known as Harry's room. And told Lilly the news. "Mum, it seems we have some news for you, you have a half sister, and a niece. Meet Janet Alexandra Potter, and Hermione Jane Potter." Lilly beamed at the ladies and bounced on the balls of her feet in excitment, as she heard this news. Harry looked at her with a warm smile and kept his promise to her he concentrated on his magic, and slowly touched the painting, hopeing this worked. He watched as his hand glowed and engulfed the painting in a bright light. Once the light had died and everyone could see again, Lilly Potter stood just as she had in the painting before them. The frame was now empty, Lilly then hugged her son as if he would vanish with the slightest breeze, pressing her naked breasts against his chest.

"Oh Merlin, it worked. I am alive, I can touch you, I can Kiss you, and I can do everything I had planned to do before I died." Lilly then kissed Harry hard on the lips taking his breath away, when she pulled away he swatted her ass and told her "I will let that one slide due to the excitment of the moment, but from now on do not take such liberties." Lilly lowered her head and knelt in front of him her body in a position of submission. "Yes Master, I will remember in the future."

Harry sent off Hedwig, with a letter to Mr. Weasley stating that he would buy his own tickets and thanked him for the consideration. And Harry had done just that bought four tickets in the Minister's box for himself, Hermione, Janet, and Lilly. He hugged each of his three girls, and smiled now that he had the three of them he knew that things were about to become very interesting, and very fun.

{HPNA}

A/N Well folks, that is Chapter one of New ability, I hope that you enjoyed it, please review, Let me know if you liked it, or if there is anything that needs imporvement, this is after all a learning experience for me. I know I may have misspelled things. it happens we are all human after all. Once again, I thank Potterlord9999 for allowing me to use some of his ideas, though I did things in a different way the end result will be the same.

(1) I told you all in the Author's note at the beginging, there would be mention of, but no actual horcrux's in this or any other story, and that is true, but Dumbledor BELIEVES they exist and so will make mention of them.

Not sure when I will get the next chapter out, but I will try to get it out soon. I am busy in my life at the moment, so updates may be slow, but I do plan to update as often as I am able.


End file.
